The Animorphs Trials
by fishie
Summary: The Animorphs settle their battle with the Yeerks legally


The Animorph Trials

By fishie =)

(A/N: This is a spur of the moment type story. I'm bored with the FanFiction Authors stories already. No offense to anybody, as always!)

Judge: I call this meeting to order! *Pounds gavel on table *

*The Animorphs are sitting in the courtroom. On the other side of the room sit about 10 Hork-Bajir, 5 Taxxons, an Andalite and a human. *

Judge: Will the Animorphs' lawyer please stand up and state their name?

*A teen girl wearing a business suit and long brown hair pulled into a bun stands up *

Girl: I'm Fishie.

Judge: And the Yeerks' lawyer? 

*A man dressed in white with the initials BFFACC printed on his jacket stands up and glares at Fishie *

Man: I'm Bob.

Judge: What is the charge?

Fishie: The Animorphs would like to sue the Yeerks for being yucky, mind-controlling, evil parasites who endanger their lives.

Judge: Overruled! 

Animorphs and Fishie: WHAT?!?!

Judge: Ha ha! Yeerks will take over your puny human race!! Muahahahaha!

*Ax quickly slices the judge's head off *

All: Eww!

*A new judge comes out.*

New judge: Ew, my chair is all bloody.

*A pikachu runs out with a new chair *

Judge: Thank you.

Pikachu: Pika pika!

*The pikachu runs off into a plot hole *

Fishie: Your honor, may I inquire your identity?

All: huh?

Fishie: What's your name.

Judge: Oh. Well I am none other than the mighty Starseeker!

Bob: No fair! You're a fanfic author so you can't be the judge!

Starseeker: It doesn't say that anywhere in the book of laws. *drops a 4352462.3 page book on the ground. * Show me where it says that!

__

2 days later…..

Bob: Right here! Rule number 25178214!!

Starseeker: *half asleep* Huh? *looks at the book*

RULE 25178214:

NO AUTHOR OF FAN FICTION SHALL BE ALLOWED TO BE JUDGE OF A COURT.

Starseeker: No fair! I went to law school for my judge's degree!

Fishie: You can always be in the jury.

Starseeker: *considering * Well…okay *goes to sit with the jury members*

*A new judge enters *

Rachel: wow, how many judges are there?

Fishie *opens a door* About a million.

Judge: Order in the court!

*Everybody sits down *

Judge: All right. Now, you Animorphs are here to sue the Yeerks, correct?

Animorphs: Yes.

Judge: Have you any evidence that the Yeerks are… *glances at paper * …quote: yucky, mind-controlling, evil parasites who endanger your lives?

Fishie: As a matter of fact… *pulls out a huge briefcase and opens it * we do. Exhibit A. *pulls out a plastic baggie with a slug in it *

All: Eww! 

*Rachel dumps the sluggy out of the bag and stomps on it *

Bob: Objection! The word 'yucky' is a matter of opinion! And that wasn't very nice.

Judge: Overruled.

Fishie: Exhibit B. *pulls out a video cassette * This is a short film about Yeerks. It has some escapades of the Animorphs in it also. It's-

*A 7 year old boy jumps out from the briefcase holding a plastic light saber *

Fishie: Matt! I'm going to kill you! How dare you come to work with me!

*Matt hits Fishie repeatedly with the light saber *

Fishie: *shoving her brother back into the briefcase * You are in such deep trouble!

Matt: *faintly* I'm telling!!! 

Fishie: *latching the briefcase shut * Anyway. As I was saying, this tape presents what the Yeerks do. *Pushes 'play' button on a VCR that appeared from nowhere *

__

10 minutes later…

Judge: So…you're saying that the Yeerks are out to enslave the human race?

Fishie: Yep.

Judge: Um…okay….

Bob: I'd like to call the Animorphs to the stand!

*rustling as the Animorphs get up and go up to the judge's stand *

Bob: Where were you on the night of June 23?!

Tobias: We were down in the Yeerk pool battling you filthy slugs!

Bob: How many Yeerks did you kill?

Jake: 34 and darn proud of it!!

Bob: Why did you kill them? 

Cassie: They were trying to kill us first!

Bob: Two rights don't make a wrong!

Marco: huh?

Rachel: what?

Ax: I do not understand.

Bob: er…I mean…two wrongs don't make a right!

Jake: It wasn't right for _your _parasitic species to even come to out peaceful planet!

*Jake and Bob get into a huge fight *

Judge: ORDER!

*babygirl pops out of nowhere*

Babygirl: Fishie? I thought you worked in the fan fiction business?

Fishie: This is my part time job. Fan fiction doesn't pay well. Plus, I get to wear this snazzy outfit.

Babygirl: Oh. Can I work here too? 

Fishie: *throws a temper tantrum* Nooo!! You copy _everything_ I do!! 

Babygirl: *pouts * No fair! I'm telling mom!

Fishie: So?! *Gets a bright idea * say babygirl, a pikachu just ran off that way! *Points *

Babygirl: where? Where? *Runs off *

Fishie: Now, back to business. What the- *is suddenly wrapped in a straitjacket *

Bob: ha! I got you now! You won't escape the BFFACC this time!

Judge: Bob, wait till the case is over to capture Fishie please.

Bob: *grumbling * fine

Fishie: I would like to call to the stand….Visser Three!

*Visser Three goes up to the stand *

Fishie: Now Visser, exactly how many times did you try to kill my clients?

Visser Three: About 54 times, why?

Fishie: Do you think that was _nice_ of you to do that?

Visser Three: actually, yes I do.

Fishie: Why?

Visser Three: why do you think? Because I'm evil!

Fishie: *sighs * no further questions

Judge: All right, jury, you are to vote if the Yeerks are guilty of being yucky, evil mind controlling slugs who endanger the lives of these 'Animorphs.'

__

7 minutes later…

Jury: We voted the Yeerks guilty!

Animorphs: Yeah!

Judge: Yeerks, you are hearby sentenced to 5765960970 years off of this planet!

Yeerks: no fair!

*K.A.A. comes into the room *

K.A.A: Sorry, you can't do that. They are the characters of my book series, and I own them.

Animorphs: darn

Yeerks: Yeah!

Judge: court dismissed. *Shakes his head. * Jerry Springer should be dealing with this, not me.

Outside…

Bob: Oh Fishie, you have to come with us…

Fishie: uh-oh…

*The end *


End file.
